Looks Are Deceiving
by Kudos4U
Summary: Kagome's being...Sango's being...and she's also...they've never met till one fate full day. What will happen to them and what does our famous guys have to do with it?
1. Meet The Two Girls

Looks Are Deceiving

Princess Sango

Kagome felt a smack on her cheek, which woke her up immediately. "Get up now lazy ass!" I didn't respond and got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes had black rings; and I had two bruises on each cheek, and various cuts and scratches. As I pulled her makeup out and gently began coating my skin with it. I never really liked the stuff, but it seemed that it was the only way people wouldn't stare.

When I was done she looked like the girl that everyone knew at school, the person everyone wanted to be. I smiled and looked down at the ground and thought, "They'll never know..." I pulled on my green long sleeve shirt and jeans on, brushed my teeth and hair, threw shoes on, grabbed my daily money and bag, and ran out the door.

"At least I can escape hell, even for a little while," I whispered to myself as I started to walk the lonely path to school. It was like this every morning her mom hit me to get up for school, cursed my name, and my dad beat me up after school with mom. It hurt, since I was seven it has been happening, it happened out of nowhere, no one saw it coming, including me.

It still stung, but I refused to cry about it. I have two roles to play, the mat and Ms. Popular. I have the highest grades in 9th grade, I'm the popular one there, and I wonder how long I can keep that up? Why can't they see past the makeup and the grades, also the fake smiles?

She saw the school come into view, it was still very early, they have an hour till they have to go start class. Enough time to catch a coffee and a decent breakfast, so I ran up to Panera and ordered a cinnamon bagel and a Carmel frappucino. I ate that and took my coffee to go as I walked back to school.

Shikon High had finally given waivers out and her parents signed it greedily, so now she didn't have to wear a uniform. That made her cry, because now they can beat me up when ever they wanted and I would always cover it up. It was betrayal from her own school; it felt like that to me anyway.

I had a half an hour so I went strolling the back yard fields of the school when I heard a scream. It was female, and then I could here a smack. I ran to see and I saw a teen my age on the floor, and a guy on top of her. It seems like he was having his way with her. Kagome looked away until the screaming stopped, rustling and a sound of heavy footsteps disappearing

I could hear her crying and I walked over to her. She looked up at me shocked and was about to run. I put my hand out; she looked like a frightened deer. "Please stop, don't run, I'm not going to tell." She looked at me like I was crazy then shock went over her face.

"Y-you're Kagome Higurashi, why would you help me?" She seemed to distrust me already.

I looked at her annoyed, "Look do you want my help or not? Your clothes are ripped, I have a spare, and I also have make up to cover those bruises and cuts." She nodded thanks as I pulled out a spare uniform, it seems she didn't have a waiver, and I also pulled out my makeup for her.

"Here you go," I looked at her back as she pulled on the uniform. When she turned around, she could have been me right then; I would've been rendered normal. She sat down and stared at the makeup, "I've never used makeup before."

I looked at her shocked, "Why haven't you? It would make you look normal."

"I know, but my parents forbid it. They know about what has been going on, and she won't let me cover it," she whispered sadly.

I opened the makeup; "I'll do it for you." I applied it gently, she didn't move, she was as still as a tree. When I finished she looked as normal as me.

"Arigatou, Kagome-sama." She bowed to me and was about to walk away.

"What's your name?"

She stopped and turned, "Sango Taijiya, second highest score next to you. Obviously that wasn't enough since this keeps happening to me."

She gave an ironic smile and disappeared. I stared at the place she stood and thought, "You may just be my friend Sango. After all, we have things in common."

I heard the warning bell ring and threw my makeup all into my bag and ran into school. "I'll have to find Sango again, we could really help each other." I smiled and ran into my homeroom. As usual, my seat all the way in the front, book out and pencils sharpened and ready. A fake smile to make everything look okay, and my eyes staring at the clock.

"Oh yes, another ordinary day..." I thought bitterly as the final bell rang. The teacher began announcements, and everything went mechanically for the rest of the day.

After school...

Got through another day, now I'm going to work to earn cash. Then straight to the library to study. Work at Marbles for four hours after school, so I don't get out till six. Make everyone ice cream, birthday cake remix, candy land, rocky road, and various others. I didn't expect Sango to walk in, and she looked at me surprised, "What would you like?" Sango just ordered birthday cake remix and I took my 30-minute break and we went out to eat the ice cream.

"Sango, what do you do after school?"

She looked down, "I study after going to get a snack."

I looked at her, "You don't have job or anything like that?"

Sango shook her head, "I don't think I'll qualify for one, not even a simple one."

I shook her head, "No you'll do fine, why don't you work here?"

Sango shook her head, "No, I really shouldn't. Anyway, I better get going to the library, bye!"

I pouted as she left, she seemed to disappear and appear quickly. I worked the hours away and ran to the library hoping Sango was there. No luck, she seemed to be long gone. So I opened my math book and tried to get into studying, which never really was hard. My mind wasn't into it today; it seemed to drift somewhere else. So I grudgingly finished my homework, skipped going anymore and left the library to go home and get beat up and cursed at.

I don't know why I just don't run away like brother Souta, but he seemed more mature, and he's only a year younger than me! They hit him twice and that's all it took, he left at the tender age of six. I remember the day he left, he offered me to come with him. I told him I had to make sure mom and dad stayed sane. So he kissed my cheek, and I kissed his and he crawled out the window and out of my room, and out of my life.

I never saw him again, and I wonder where he went, if he's okay. I ponder that often and I want to see him. Sometimes I still see his small form smiling at me and telling me goodbye. I should have left then, but I know they would've found him or me. That would've been worse. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away.

I opened the door and there they were, drunk and high, waiting to put their anger out on me. My body tensed waiting for the blow. Which came and my whole body slacked as I felt the hits and heard the cursing. I could smell the sake and I could feel their emotionless glazed eyes watching me. My head hit the floor and I felt pain on my head. Soon I saw the blood on the tile, and blackness clouded my vision.

TBC...


	2. A Long Road Up and Down

Chapter 2: A Long Road Up and Down

Princess Sango

I woke up in my own bed of course; they were too lazy to take me to a hospital anyways. I looked out my window to find it almost morning. I sighed as I walked into my bathroom and stripped down. "What did they do this time?" I wondered as I looked at myself in the mirror. Two black eyes adorned my face, bruises on my legs, a large bump on my head; the blood came from the stomach where a large cut adorned from my belly button to her up to my breasts. It seemed shallow but the blood loss must have been great.

The cut on my arm was from my wrist to my elbow. Bruises were in various places and I wanted to scream because the pain was tremendous. I sighed as I got the red long-sleeve shirt and the red and black pants to match on. I placed the make up gingerly to my face and smiled at myself once I was down.

"Perfect life to everyone else, but only I will know the truth." I smiled ironically to myself as I pulled on my socks and shoes, my cash and crept out of the house and picking my bag from the bushes. I looked around and began pedaling towards school. I searched the grounds for Sango and found her again in the same situation last time.

I sat there and waited till he was done and got up and walked over to her. Sango looked at me with some hope in her eyes. "Hi Sango, need help again?" Sango nodded to her and Kagome plopped down next to her. "Okay here's a new uniform, I'll set out my makeup so I can set it up for you." I told her quietly as I handed her the uniform and set up the makeup. I grabbed some and got ready when she turned to face me.

"Can you show me how you put it on? My parents finally agreed after they saw what you did." Sango asked me simply and quietly.

I thought this over, "I know her secret, let's show her mine." I smiled to her, "Only if you promise not to scream."

Sango nodded, "You can't look as bad as me. Of course I won't." I shook my head and grabbed wipe from my bag and wiped my face with it.

When she gasped I knew all the makeup was gone. "I'm just like you Sango, only my parents are not like yours. Now listen up," I told her wryly. I told her all the steps and she nodded. When she applied it to herself she and I both looked normal. I saw her stomach rumble and I asked her to join me for breakfast.

She agreed and I took her to Starbucks and smiled at her, "Get anything you like." Sango hesitated and settled for a Carmel frappicino and two black and white cookies. I ordered the same and we both sat down and ate together.

"Kagome, how long has that been going on?"

I smiled at her, "Since I was six, you do the math. How long has that been happening to you?"

"Everyday for the past month," Sango answered me back.

"Was it bad boyfriend problems?"

Sango shook her head, "Not even close. I was part of a gang and when I left they told me there was no way out. So they continued doing this to me."

I looked at her, "Did you ever think you might be pregnant?"

Sango nodded, "Of course I know that. I've been taking test for this whole month. My parents don't want to know anything about it. They don't like to keep my life and theirs together."

I looked away from her, "I'm a miko and I can tell you right now, you're pregnant."

Sango's eyes widened, "What? Kouga...oh my god..."

I looked her over, her aura was red, the aura of a pregnant woman. "You're about two weeks along."

Sango looked at me scared, "What do I do Kagome? I can't get rid of it, what do I do?"

I smiled at her, "You're friends with me, and we each know each know each other's secrets. Let's find you a boy friend, you have to trust him fully first. Then you tell him. You might want to find a decent guy. Sango? You don't have to come to school alone either."

"What do you mean not alone? I have no other friends but you!"

I looked at her seriously, "Meet me at the corner of Tama Village. I'll meet you there and we'll walk to school tomorrow. I'll be waiting there for you. If you don't decide to show up, you know I'll find you Sango. I'll help you like usual but you have to get out quickly." Sango nodded to me quickly and I smiled at her.

"Sango, let's head to school. Don't leave yourself alone Sango. No one will confront you if I'm there. Let's go Sango." I grabbed her hand and we started towards school. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. I thought to myself, "My first friend since I was six. Sango, we'll help each other now, we're not alone."

TBC...


	3. New People Come Into the Picture, Shocki...

Chapter 3: New People Come Into the Picture, Shocking Things, and A Brother's Confession

Princess Sango

Sango and I rushed out of the school as fast as they could. It seems Kouga found out about me and he wanted Sango back too. Sango didn't feel like she could stay with me anymore. It's only been two days since she figured out she was pregnant and meeting me was helping-somewhat. Sango panted as they stopped at the ice cream shop.

"We'll stay here till the coast is clear. I know I quit but it's still my favorite ice cream parlor." Sango nodded as they got in line and had a snack. "Did you think about a guy yet? You have to find the right one."

Sango shook her head, "No, I've had this crush on one guy but I have had no luck in finding someone."

My eyes lit up, "A crush?"

Sango blushed, "Yes, his name is Miroku. He's been in my classes since I was in second grade." I ordered two birthday cake remixes and paid as they sat down. "Have you ever been friends with him?"

Sango looked up, "Yes, but sadly after sixth grade we broke apart."

I gave her a confused look, "Why?"

Sango shook her head, "It's because I started getting together with the wrong kind of people. Miroku found out and tried to help me out. I didn't think I needed his help so brushed him off. How stupid was I then..."

Sango took a bite, "Yet Kagome I still want to be with him after all these years..." Sango looked down when I heard a door open.

I looked up and found Miroku standing there. For some odd reason, he seemed to be staring straight at Sango as he made his way over to us. "Sango?" Sango didn't look up but nodded to him. Miroku looked at me, "Could you give us a minute please?" I nodded and pulled away from the table walking a few feet away but in full hearing distance.

I listened in on the conversation.

Miroku sat down and started to talk to her. "You've left the gang? Sango that's very brave of you." Sango looked up, sort of anyway. Then she started saying something I never thought she would tell anyone.

"I know but at a price Miroku-sama."

Miroku's eyes seemed to hold confusion in them, "A price? Sango-chan please tell."

Sango didn't answer that, "I can't tell you Miroku-sama, that price will haunt me for the rest of my life."

Miroku looked at her, "Since when do you call me Miroku-sama? Maybe Miroku-kun, but never Miroku-sama." Sango looked away and almost cried.

Miroku took hold of her hand, "You know, I don't blame you for not telling me, since three years have gone by, but I want to know Sango."

Sango cringed and tried to move away, "Miroku-sama, please leave me alone."

When I was about to move in I heard him say something that would surely make her tell, "Sango, onegai. I need to know, I want to be your boyfriend..."

Sango looked up at his eyes, "You really don't want to know about this secret. Please go Miroku-sama. Please..."

Miroku looked at her and shook his head, "Okay Sango, but I'm here if you need me." He bent down and kissed her cheek before leaving the store.

I came back up to her, "Sango, the one guy who wants to be your boyfriend and you shut him out?" Sango looked up at me, she seemed helpless. I threw out the half-melted ice creams that were left. I grabbed her hand and led her to the park. Sango just sat there and cried her eyes out.

"I-I know that I shouldn't have but how can he look at me after what happened."

I plopped down next to her, "You've got a guy trying to go out with you. You won't show till you're a few months alone at the least. Hear the guy out Sango-chan; he could help you a lot. Trust me that baby needs loving parents, I know and you should know too."

Sango just continued to cry, "My parents s-said that as soon as the baby's born I'm out of there."

I looked at Sango shocked; "Now you definitely need him." I started to rub her back and she just sobbed. I heard some rustling and turned around and gasped. There stood Miroku gaping at them. "S-sango-chan is it true?"

Sango stood up and began running, "I'll see you later Kagome-chan!" Her voice was cracking again and she started to run off in the direction of the library.

Miroku looked at her and was looking tempted to go follow her. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't have done that."

He turned around to stare at me, "I-is it true? Is she really..." I looked at him, I saw the concern that only I've given her for the past two days.

I nodded, "Yes, it is, Sango-chan is pregnant. She was looking for someone but it seems that you're the only other one."

"Is that why she's like the way she is? What happened to make her get like this?"

I shook my head, "It was one of her gang's problems. She wanted out and that's what happened. I've been trying to prevent it as much as possible. She can't help me with mine, but I feel that I can help her out."

He looked at me, "You weren't in a gang too were you?"

I shook my head, "Compared to her, she's far better off then me." I wanted to walk away but he put his hand on my shoulder firmly and I felt the pain that was inflicted there previously hurt. "Ow, please let go..." Tears were starting to block my vision and I struggled to get away, "Please let go..."

Miroku let go shocked, "Sorry, but I didn't grab you that hard."

I stood up, "I better go, really. Sango-chan is probably waiting for me..." I started to run but he caught up with me.

He grabbed my shoulder gently this time, "Tell me what's going on with you two. You both are popular but what's happening?" Kagome opened her mouth but shut it.

"Oi Miroku!" Miroku turned around to be greeted by a certain-silver-haired-hanyou. I took that as my chance to run but Miroku caught up with me.

"Stop, I want to know what's happening." I looked up and found another guy behind him.

"Miroku leave this girl alone! Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you." Inuyasha sniffed the air.

I struggled but obviously I was trapped and damned for life. "Hey why do I smell blood on you? That's not normal for someone like you." I started to struggle again and got out of Miroku's grasp and ran towards the library.

Miroku and Inuyasha meanwhile...

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "You smelled blood on her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded to Miroku, "Yes and I didn't like how much of it really was there."

Miroku looked shocked, "How much was it?"

Inuyasha looked at where the girl once stood, "A lot, old and new mixed. The fear in her eyes was like they were wild, afraid that someone will find something out. I have a bad feeling about this Miroku."

Miroku nodded, "I did touch her shoulder, not hard, but she was close to tears."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know what's happening but we'll find out later. Now let's go, I still have to baby-sit Souta-kun, and he wasn't too happy about me leaving him in the ice cream shop." Miroku nodded and followed his friend back to the ice cream shop.

Kagome and Sango...

I smiled as I found Sango-chan at the library in the back. "I thought you would still be here."

Sango looked up, "I was waiting for you but you took to long so I started. What happened after I left?"

I shook my head, "He knows but he won't tell anyone, I hope. He tried prying my secret out of me!"

Sango shook her head at me, "Kagome-chan what are we to do? I can't face them and if they knew your secret...you would have to move wouldn't you?"

I nodded, "If they ever found out, but I'm not going to tell and they're not going to tell anyone else." I concluded that and sat down, "How far did you go?"

Sango smiled, "I got up to two pages. Let's start there and we'll work our way. Then we'll go back and I'll help you."

I smiled as we started on the problems.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Souta...

Miroku and Inuyasha were talking and Souta walked; listening. "I'm telling you its Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya!"

Miroku said, "We go to the same school, they're the top two there Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Why would they be in such trouble hmm...?" Souta's ears perked up at the Higurashi last name, Kagome was the second thing that flared through his mind.

"Wait! Did you say Kagome Higurashi?"

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked at him, "Yeah, did you know her?"

Souta nodded, "Remember how I was taken in by your family Inuyasha-kun, with Rin-chan?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah they said that you two came in from different family's, along with Shippo-chan."

"Well I didn't tell them my last name for fear of my sister being found out."

Inuyasha looked at him seriously, "You have a sister? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Souta looked away, "It's because she didn't want anyone but me to know about her."

Inuyasha looked up at him, "Souta-kun who was your sister? We could help her out of the situation if it's that bad."

Souta looked up, "Her name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm related to her."

Inuyasha and Miroku gaped at him, "You mean?"

Souta nodded, "She's probably still being abused till this day. I begged her to come with me, but she wouldn't listen to me! She told me not to talk about her. She made me swear to find her when she was eighteen for me to find her." Souta was close to tears and Inuyasha picked the boy up and grabbed his hand.

"We'll find her again, Souta-kun. Since we go to school with her, question, why didn't she leave."

Souta shook his head, "She was convinced that they would find us. I couldn't bear to leave her but I'm only two years younger and I was smart enough to leave. Kagome stayed, so she put up with it for at least six years."

Miroku sighed, "She has only one friend, I'm sure if she sees Souta again she'll come back with us. She can still leave."

Souta looked at Miroku, "Hopefully she'll come to my house and not yours."

Inuyasha snickered at that remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Souta smiled, "Nothing other than she's my sister and I think I should keep her away from a lecher like you." Souta looked ahead and saw two figures headed their way.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Souta stopped and looked at the two figure, there stood Kagome and Sango, who almost ran if it wasn't for them to place a firm hand on them both.

Kagome and Sango...

We headed towards Sango's house and they spotted the men before it's too late. "Oh shit..." I heard Sango mutter before I noticed someone looking at me with those eyes that were so much like mine.

My eyes widened as I realized who it was, "Souta-kun!"

Souta looked at me and smiled, "It's been a long time Kagome-chan."

TBC...


	4. Oh my

Chapter 4: Oh my...

Princess Sango

I stared in shock at my brother before running up to him. I hugged him tightly not caring if I hurt in some places. "It's been too long Souta-kun. I can't believe it, it's really you!" Souta held me close and I felt alright there, with him at least.

Sango shifted nervously, "Friend of yours Kagome-chan?"

I looked up and blushed, "How rude of me. This is my brother Souta."

Sango gave me a shocked look, "You never told me you had a brother!"

I looked at him, "I didn't know where he was. He ran away from my house when he was only six. I've been waiting to find him when I was eighteen and out of what I'm going through."

Inuyasha and Miroku stood there gaping at me and I looked away. "Stop looking at me like that. Please stop it." Sango started fidgeting again and I wanted to leave badly but I had to see Souta on more time. "I better go, it's getting late." I went to walk away but Souta held me back.

"It's still happening isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it's not as painful. I can't feel much anymore."

Souta shook his head at me, "Come stay with us Kagome-chan. Onegai, I don't want you to stay there anymore."

I shook my head as tears formed in my eyes. "No I can't stay with you Souta-kun. I can't stay, I'll see you later." I went to run again but I felt a prick on my neck and saw black.

Inuyasha, Souta, and Miroku...

Inuyasha held Sango and Kagome in his arms. "Let's go to my house. We'll leave them in that guest room of yours Souta-kun." Inuyasha carried them as they continued to their house.

Miroku kept looking at them and shook his head, "They really are stubborn. Souta we've got a lot to talk about with you after we get home."

Souta nodded, trying to tear his eyes away from his sister. "I know; I'll fill you in once I know she's safe." When they entered the door they were greeted by shouts and yells of two younger children and an annoyed youkai.

"They're home, they're home!" Two little children made their way to the front door. They stopped confused at the two people in Inuyasha's arms. "Who's that?"

Miroku shook his head, "You'll meet them soon enough, now go bother Fluffy some more okay?" They smiled and ran off again.

Souta made his way upstairs, this place was huge and you could actually get lost in here for sure. Souta opened a door that connected to the bathroom which connected to his. The room consisted of two beds, a window, and a closet. Miroku took Sango and placed her on one bad while Inuyasha did the same.

"Okay Souta let's go into another room and we'll meet them when they awake." Inuyasha turned off the lights and locked the window, door, and even the bathroom door. Inuyasha sighed and headed into Souta's room. "Okay Souta, talk to us. What do you know?"

Souta looked up at them, "My parents were the sweetest people I knew. One day something changed and they started hitting us. Kagome, then me, I left and got out after two times. Kagome decided to stay."

Souta looked away, "It's makeup on her face, I can tell. She'd wear it a lot, and now I don't blame her. Remember passing them and they glared at me? That was them Inuyasha-kun. They were after me but after seeing me with you they decided not to. Now they take their anger out on Kagome in the morning and at night."

Miroku shook his head, "She does not like this, but she insists on coming back. Why though?"

Souta nodded, "She does but well, she is afraid that someone will be after her again. I know I've been safe and out of their grasps. They've given up on me, but Kagome is going to be a harder case."

Inuyasha nodded, "Hopefully I'll convince her to stay here. You know our parents love having adopted daughters and sons."

Souta smiled, "Yes, they've loved me, Shippo, and Rin like we were really blood. I don't know what would've happened if I stayed."

Inuyasha nodded, "Maybe mom could convince her."

"Sango can stay with me. I'm the only child so they wouldn't mind someone in my house," Miroku told them.

Inuyasha shook his heads, "She probably needs Kagome and another woman around."

"Oh, okay you got me there."

Inuyasha grinned, "I know I do." They laughed and in came Sesshoumaru, steaming angry.

"Why are there two girls across the hall screaming to be let out?"

Inuyasha, Souta, and Miroku looked at him, "Well we were trying to help them out. Is mom home?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You want me to get her?" Inuyasha nodded as Sesshoumaru bounded off.

"They're up, mom will know how to convince them more then we could ever." Soon in came Inuyasha's mother and she smiled at them.

"Some one needs me?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Tell your story Souta-kun."

20 minutes later...

"So what you mainly want me to do boys is that you want me to convince them to stay here?" Inuyasha's mother seemed close to tears, for those two girls suffer from things unimaginable.

"Yes, please mom? I know I'm not biological, but that's my sister in there. That's her friend too, and she's pregnant. Please mom, please?" Souta gave a pleading look, close to tears himself.

"Okay, it's only because of their past. I don't care if you're not biological or not Souta, I still treat you like my little boy. They're in the guest room right?" Souta nodded and went into the bathroom.

"Enter through here. I think they're still yelling." Inuyasha's mother nodded and walked through the bathroom and out the door to the guest room.

Sango and Kagome...

"Where are we?" Sango's voice penetrated the darkness. I looked around for a switch light and found someone sitting there waiting for me.

"I thought you'd never find that light."

We jumped into a defense mode, "Who are you?"

She smiled at us, "I'm Inuyasha's mother and Souta's adopted mom."

My body relaxed and I sat down next to Sango. "Arigatou for taking care of Souta-kun for me. Can I go now?"

She shook her head at me, "No, I wish to speak to you two."

I nodded with an open mind. "I heard Souta's side of the story, now I want to know why you went back there. Why do you keep going back there?"

I looked down at my hands and then back up, "I'm afraid that if I don't go home, they'll find me again."

She looked away from me and looked at Sango, "You're pregnant, and why don't you stay here? You can move in as soon as you like." Sango nodded, "I will move in, Arigatou. Kagome-chan why don't you stay here too?"

"I-I'll think about it, but I need to get home now."

Inuyasha's mom shook her head, "It's late and why don't you stay the night so you'll figure it out in the morning. The bathroom is right there and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." Before we could even protest she slipped out the bathroom door and was gone.

"I'll think about it, but we'll talk later ok?" Sango nodded to me and curled back up on the bed she was placed on.

"Goodnight Kagome-chan, see you tomorrow morning." I heard Sango's even breathing before slipping out of the room, down the stairs and was so close to the door.

"I wouldn't open that door." A more neutral voice said from behind me. My body tensed and I was met eye-to-eye with Sesshoumaru.

"W-what?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "The alarms on, and you'll wake everyone in this house up. Go back to bed, and don't even think about opening the windows. I'm going to be down here, so I'll see you later."

Kagome grunted and grudgingly went back up the way she came, slipped back into the room and curled up into the bed that was left.

TBC...


	5. Compromising

Chapter 5: Compromising

Princess Sango

Kagome woke up and felt refreshed, it felt like she had died and went to heaven. No new cuts and other things didn't show up. She smiled and saw Sango was already out of the room. She heard someone walk in and found Souta coming in with a tray. "Y-you're awake." I nodded as he laid the tray in front of me.

I opened it and found French toast, eggs, syrup, and hot chocolate in front of me. I gasped at the meal, "I-it's a feast..."

Souta smiled, "I remember as a little kid you'd like it. Inuyasha's mom made it special for you."

I smiled at him, "Arigatou, but you know I can't stay."

He shook his head, "I don't want you to leave Kagome-chan. I don't want you to leave."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll stay but I'll have to go get my things." S

outa shook his head, "No, mom will buy you new stuff."

I shook my head, "I need some things Souta-kun."

Souta nodded, "Take Inuyasha with you, mom and dad wouldn't hurt you if he was there."

I sighed sadly to him, "Look you don't know what I've been through Souta-kun. I'm going to eat and get some of my stuff, by myself you got that?" Souta shook his head mumbling to himself and left the room.

I sighed and sank into the delicious meal. 'I can't come back here. I must get back to the home. I'll live with it for a few more years; I'll suffer and then cover it.' I heard the door open and in came Inuyasha. I haven't seen him since I was nine and I had a major crush on him.

Inuyasha looked at me and shook his head, "Why are you being so damn stubborn? You're brother is sitting there trying to get you to listen to him! He wasn't in the same position you were in but Kagome, he wants you here!"

I looked up at him with fire in my eyes, "You want to see what I've gone through?"He nodded to me a little shocked by my sudden fire. I took my hands and licked the palms as I started washing off the make up on my face. When it was gone his shocked look was very shocked. "I'm not letting you leave."

"You can't stop me!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes I can, my family holds power in society, and they can get your parents into jail for that."

I shook my head violently tears pouring down my face, "It's not that simple. You don't know them, you never grew up the way I did. Inuyasha, you were my friend when I was nine in Osaka when I was there?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You were her? My crush?"

I looked shocked, "You liked me?"

Inuyasha nodded, "What was not to like about you?" I smiled at him as Inuyasha sat down and took the fork from my hand, "I'll make you a deal."

He fed me a bite, "Listen up; if you want to get your stuff, I'm not stopping you. I just don't want you to leave this house with out me, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, my parents, or Souta. They can't hurt you if you're under the protection of the Inu Youkai. You know your brother became a hanyou like me, but he only looks human."

I looked up at him shocked, "H-he did?"

Inuyasha nodded, "So did Rin, besides my mom, we're all some part youkai."

I smiled, "I don't need to be a youkai. I'm strong enough as it is. I've dealt with this much already. I'll take your deal."

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her cheek, "That's all I needed from you. I'll be back in a moment." I smiled as he left and continued to eat up my meal.

TBC...


	6. Memory

Chapter 6: Memory

Princess Sango

I smiled as I opened the door to my house. My parents met me, ready to attack but backed off when they saw the hanyou behind me. They sneered and turned around, going back into the living room. Inuyasha walked in with me and we crept into my room. I pulled out three bags and began stuffing important things into my bag.

When I was done Inuyasha looked surprised, "Okay, let's head back then." I nodded as he picked up all three of my bags and left out the door. My hand flew up to my locket and smiled at my room. I whispered goodbye and followed Inuyasha. He wasn't there, instead he was waiting outside. "You think you could disappear? Well I'm sorry to tell you hunny, you're not as lucky as your brother sweetie."

They slapped me and I felt another bruise forming, I felt a shear pain in my leg and cried out. My parents sneered and kept approaching. I backed up and found myself against the wall, I was hit over the head with glass and her vision blacked out, but before that I heard Inuyasha's voice.

Inuyasha's POV

The son of a bitches thought they could hurt her? Yeah right! I raced back in and yelled at them. They backed off immediately and I felt her eyes open weakly. She smiled and jumped out of his arms and began crawling on her hands and knees on the sidewalk, giving her more damage. She already had a cracked rib and possibly a concussion.

Inuyasha raced up to her and picked her up. He hit her pressure point before heading straight to the hospital.

2 days later...

Kagome's POV

I opened my eyes slowly to be met by a stranger's orbs. I smiled meekly and he smiled at me, "Feeling better?" I shook my head and stopped. He placed a finger tenderly on my cheek and traced it. "I'm never letting you go there again. Never."

I looked confused and spoke, "Who am I? Who are you?"

He looked confused but then smiled, "You did lose your memory, I see. I'm Inuyasha your sort of boyfriend. It's about time you've woken up."

She smiled, "What's my name?"

"Your name's Kagome Higurashi, my dear. It's been awhile. Do you remember anything?"

"Besides my parents and something, nothing at all."

I looked at him confused again, "You'll get your memory soon. We'll think of something." He continued tracing my cheek and I fell asleep under his gentle touch.

TBC...


	7. Out of the Hospital and Memories Coming ...

Chapter 7: Out of the Hospital and Memories Coming Back

Princess Sango

I started running down the white hospital hallways to catch up with Inuyasha. He had my bag and everything I needed was inside of it! "Inuyasha-kun wait up!"

He stopped and looked at me, "I'm waiting, come on Kagome-chan, we must get home. My parents are waiting there for you."

I gave him another confused look and caught up with him, "What about my parents? Aren't they going to be there?"

Inuyasha turned away and mumbled an excuse. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha looked at me and sighed, "I'll tell you when we're out of here."

I nodded and we continued outside and I looked at him again, "Tell me now! Inuyasha-kun, I've lost my memory and the least you could do is fill me in! Why was I in the hospital? Why did I lose my memory in the first place?"

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and directed me to something; which in the back of my mind looked familiar. "Do you recognize this house? Anything at all?"

"Yes, it seems so familiar." I curiously tried to get closer but Inuyasha's hand tightened on mine and I looked up at him, "Why won't you let me go?"

"Inside that house is two drunken parents, _your parents_, I told you I'm not letting you go there ever again."

I looked at him frightened and shocked, "Why not, they're only drunk!"

Inuyasha pressed against a part of her bruises and I screamed, "That hurt, why did you do that?"

"They did that to you. I'm telling you now, never go near this house Kagome-chan. They'll treat you like shit and I don't want that to happen to you any more. Now I'm taking you to my house where you'll live with your brother and your friends."

I looked back at the house and followed Inuyasha obediently back to his house. Inuyasha seemed sincere, and cared for me, enough to not let me into my own house any way. He stopped at a mansion and opened the door. Inuyasha smiled to me and pulled me inside the door.

There, waiting for me were a bunch of familiar faces but my mind was blank. A girl came up and hugged me and told me how great it was to have me back. A guy that Inuyasha wouldn't let me get close to greeted me from afar. A younger kid about two years younger hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Inuyasha took me around and slowly explained the relationship I had with everyone. Little by little I put things together in my mind. I couldn't get everything right but I was working on that. The first one to come up to me was named Sango. Our relationship was best friends, but she refused to say more about how it happened. She just smiled at me and whispered that she'll explain later.

The second guy was named Miroku and Inuyasha wouldn't let him near me because he was a pervert. I was wary of him soon after. The younger kid was my biological brother who escaped way before me, and he was named Souta. I was tired after all the introductions so I grabbed a drink and made my way to a couch. Inuyasha sat down next to me and smiled.

"Tired?"

I nodded to him as I lay my head on his shoulder, "I don't remember a thing Inuyasha. I remember pieces but it's all jumbled. I know why I'm living with you now, but what about Sango? Miroku? Why do I have a feeling something bad happened to Sango and we're both friends because of that?"

Inuyasha smiled to me, "You're so close Kagome-chan. Maybe all your memories will come back." Inuyasha picked me up smiled, "We'll put you to bed now won't we?"

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, "Don't worry, we'll clean it up. You're not supposed to. The doctor said to get plenty of rest."

Inuyasha placed her drink down on the coffee table and carried her up to his room. "I'll leave you in my room, since yours and Sango's room are being redecorated. We'll see what you want your room to be okay?"

I nodded as he kissed my forehead and sat down at the edge of the bed tracing my face gently with his finger. The lights were already off and my eyes grew heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha's POV

"Why do I feel this way? She has lost her memory, I'm afraid if she doesn't learn from me and she goes looking for answers, she'll get hurt again. Mom told me that she'll feel confused and she'll want answers, I want to tell her, to make her understand this time," I thought as he tiptoed out of the room.

I was met with Souta and Sango outside the room. "Does she remember anything Inuyasha-kun?" asked Sango.

I nodded, "She remembers something's, but not enough. I have told her about her biological parents, I've tried to make her understand that she'll only get hurt if she goes back there. She seemed to understand."

Souta nodded and hugged me, "Arigatou Inuyasha-kun, from the both of us."

I picked him up and carried him to his room. "If you don't mind Sango-chan?"

Sango nodded and went to go find Miroku. I smiled and placed Souta on his bed, "You don't have to thank us Souta-kun. Your family to us; complete family, remember what mom said? I know you're not biological but you're family that we didn't want hurt. Kagome and you have a family here. I love her and you're my kid brother who's actually more mature to talk to."

Souta looked up at me with his big brown eyes, "You mean it?"

I nodded and smiled, "Sure do kid, you're talk to someone who took you in when you were little. We practically raised you." I ruffled his hair, "Now get to bed. Tomorrow is the last day of the weekend." I tucked him in and turned off the lights. I was met face to face with my mom.

"Hi mom, what's doing?" I asked informally.

She smiled at me, "I'm glad Inuyasha, it's like you're taking care of the Higurashi's as if they're your children. Although I can tell that Kagome and you have a different relationship, do you not?"

I fought back a blush, "Yes mother, as always you can see right through me. I love Kagome-chan, but I'm not going to take an advantage of Kagome the way she is. Talk to you later mom, see you!" I smiled at her and ran down the hallway.

Kagome's POV...

I rubbed my eyes and looked around for Inuyasha. My weak voice asked, "Inuyasha? Where are you Inuyasha?"

I couldn't find him so I got up and opened up the door and couldn't find anyone. Tears sprang to my eyes and my sight got blurry. My mind was ordering me not to break down, to know that crying was forbidden. I didn't care as they fell down my face and crawled back into my bed. I cried for awhile as I heard someone open the door.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked me from the doorway.

I sprung up to my feet and ran up and hugged him. He held me close and carried me back to my bed. He lay me down gently and kissed my forehead. "Don't cry Kagome-chan, you shouldn't cry. If you can't find me, I'll come to check on you eventually."

I whimpered and he lay down next to me, "You're safe with me Kagome-chan. Just don't worry." We both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

TBC...


	8. Could This Be Love?

Chapter 8: Could this be Love...?

Princess Sango

I felt warmth surrounding me and I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha's face greeting me. I took my delicate finger and traced his face gently and he stirred for a second before settling back down and I snuggled closer into his chest.

Inuyasha held me closer and I kissed his cheek softly as he opened his eyes. "Kagome..." He kissed my cheek and pulled away, "You feeling better? Remember anything yet?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember much Inuyasha-kun. I don't really know if I should remember. If you won't let me back into my own house, it must have been terrible for me. Inuyasha, I don't want to leave."

I continued to trace his face as he took hold of my hand, "I'm not going to force you to remember Kagome. We'll see what happens, ne?"

I nodded to him, "Yes Inuyasha-kun I understand. Also here's a question for you, why didn't I stay with you in the first place? Why did I come back home to people that didn't love me?"

Inuyasha shook his head at me, "Kagome-chan, I think you were so used to it by that time and didn't care. I'm not too sure of your intentions at all. I'm just glad you understand now Kagome." He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Just please don't leave."

I nodded while Inuyasha picked me up, "Now let's have breakfast, shall we?"

I smiled up at him as he picked me up bridal style and continued down stairs. His house was huge, and I wonder if anyone lives here with out them knowing? Inuyasha smiled to me and made his way down to the kitchen. He opened a door and there stood Inuyasha's mother making breakfast.

She turned around while Inuyasha sat me down on the chair. "You two are the first one's up, what would you like today?"

Inuyasha smiled at his mom, "I don't care, what about you Kagome-chan? Remember any of your favorite foods?"

My eyes lit up as something flashed through my mind, "Yes, not that you mention it, French toast, eggs, and hot chocolate sounds good. If that's okay..."

"It's alright dear, I'll start fixing it up, what will you have Inuyasha?" She turned to her son who was too busy staring at Kagome. "Dear?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a second, "What she's having is fine mom." Inuyasha's mom nodded and started to grab the ingredients out of the fridge and various cabinets.

I adverted my eyes to find Sango walking inside, "Hi Kaasan, what's for breakfast?"

"French toast and eggs, is that okay?" Sango nodded to her and adverted her eyes towards me.

"So Kagome, you want to help me go shopping? I know it's only been a few days so if you don't want to I'll understand. I could go by myself." Sango started to say something else when she stopped and looked away, "Never mind."

I looked at her confused, "Sango-chan what do you mean?"

"That's right you forgot that part! Well I'll talk to you later about it, let's just eat for now." Sango smiled before standing up to go help Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha smiled, "Mom, Kagome and I shall be having breakfast in the garden okay?" Inuyasha's mom waved her hand in approval and Inuyasha picked me up and carried me to the garden.

He placed me on my feet and I steadied myself as I heard music begun to play in the background. I smiled as Inuyasha took my hand and started to slow dance with me.

The song ended and Inuyasha smiled to me. He looked at the table that was set with food and took my hand and led me to the table. "Let's eat." I nodded and picked up the chopsticks.

TBC...


	9. Bittersweet Memories

Chapter 9: Bittersweet Memories

Princess Sango

I watched Sango squirm on her bed, we're best friends but she's so squirmy. I think she's gaining weight, because looking at her belly everyday looks like she puts on two pounds a day. Also why does this Kouga guy keep calling?

"Kagome-chan, you might not remember but we met in a very awkward circumstances. I was raped and you found me and helped me through it all. I'm pregnant with that person's child."

I shivered at the thought before asking, "Kouga is that him?"

She winced and nodded, "Hai but now I'm going to have the child and give birth to it. I'm going to get married to Miroku-sama so the baby has a family base."

"Do you like Miroku?"

"Hai, I love him very much."

"Is Kouga going to keep bugging us?"

"I think he'll soon stop, the InuYoukai are very powerful people. I decided to stay here because of that."

I nodded and continued, "Didn't you parents want to support you?"

"No, they didn't so I'm living here."

"Gomen ne Sango-chan, it would be so easy if I could remember."

"It's not you fault Kagome-chan so quit worrying about it. Just try not to get on my touchy side about it." She gave me a bright smile, "You and Inuyasha look comfy though."

I blushed, "I have a crush on him so sue me!"

Sango giggled, "No, you don't have that much money. Let's go shopping now."

I nodded to her as she tugged me out the door.

TBC...


	10. Take Me Away

Chapter 10: Take me Away

Princess Sango

I lay down in Inuyasha's bed exhausted, after shopping with Sango, avoiding Kouga, and trying to remember some things. I closed my eyes and saw something that was fuzzy trying to reappear, my eyes snap open and I close them again to see something else. Gasping, I try to stop the visions.

I heard the door open and saw someone come in, "Well hello Kagome, what's doing with you?"

I gasped as I realized that was Kouga. I went to run and he grabbed my wrist, "Let go of me, leave me alone!"

He looked hurt, "No Kagome, I'm hurt."

I screamed and heard the door open again, this time it was Inuyasha standing there. He growled and I felt air and a red blur go past me and punch the living shit out of him. I laughed lightly as Inuyasha threw him out the window, but of course he landed on his feet.

Inuyasha stared at me, "You have no clue why he's after you. You have no clue why your parents act the way they do. You haven't most a clue. Kagome-chan, have you had any other problems you need answered?"

I looked confused at him.

"Do you remember anything along the lines? Anything at all?" I still stared as I closed my eyes, collapsing into his arms.

I think I heard him call out my name as my visions from the past overtook my body.

1 hour later...

I wake up remembering everything, I go to get up and leave, realizing where I was but a certain hanyou was in my way. He refused to let me move as I squirmed to get away from him. He refused, and I just tried to keep on fighting.

Inuyasha's POV...

"Don't leave Kagome-chan, please no. Look at your old wounds, they're healed, and no new one's have been inflicted. Stop it, don't move."

Kagome POV...

"I don't give a damn, leave me alone Inuyasha. I need to get back, I don't care." He loosened for a second but then held her strong.

"No Kagome, they almost killed you last time, no more going there. You promised me that you wouldn't."

"I had lost my mind Inuyasha, I was an invalid."

"No you weren't you were still Kagome, still Kagome. You were confused and alone, and I helped you out here and there. I just didn't want you home."

I looked up at him wildly, "You have no idea what it's like to be me Inuyasha! I may have been confused but no I know I need to get back. You took me away and now I need to get back!"

"Never Kagome-chan your staying. I took you away from it and you were innocent and happy. Please be that way again, forget it all."

"I can't Inuyasha, you know that." I cried out, my voice cracking slightly.

"Yes you can, please Kagome."

"I can't Inuyasha, I just can't!"

"Yes you can Kagome, if you can't then I'll never let you out of my sight."

I cried slightly but wiped those tears away.

We then heard a scream from Sango and I jumped away and went to go find her. I found Sango in the guest room connected to Souta's and there was Kouga.

"Get away from her!" I growled out angrily.

"Not a chance, she has to pay the price, don't try coming after her."

I lunged at him but he was already out the door. I kneeled down to the floor as Inuyasha got there. "He took her?"

I nodded and started to cry, "I can't do anything, can't help anyone, I'm no good..."

Inuyasha kissed me and I quivered, "You're fine and great, I love you and we'll get Sango back together soon."

I could only nod and for the first time in years, cried for an hour. In the one I loved chest.

TBC...


	11. Touchy female Kagome and Sango and Kouga

Chapter 11: Touchy female Kagome and Sango and Kouga

Princess Sango

"Kouga! Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I'm hurt Sango-chan, what happened to I will follow and never back away?" Kouga asked her.

"I tried to get away! I don't want to be bad anymore, I had a change of heart and mind!"

Sango held her hands up to her body as if that would protect her.

"Why so suddenly and who's that new boy you're with?"

"That's none of your business!"

"You've seen to have gotten fat Sango, been depressed lately?" he taunted, twirling her hair.

Sango glared at him and backed away warily, then Kouga's eyes widened in realization, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No..." she said blankly.

"You're lying, or else you wouldn't have that boy around Sango."

"How would you know?" she spat at him.

"Oh, you know I know you all to well," Kouga said giving her a sly grin.

Sango backed up into the wall from the hotel room, "Get away from me! Get away!"

She squirmed as he came closer as fear was written all over her face.

Kagome...

"Inuyasha, what's taking so long?" she asked him impatiently.

"Don't worry about that Kagome, the matantei will be here soon."

"A detective, you hired a detective?"

"Yes, now be quiet, don't worry about it."

"How can you say that when I have a friend out there who could be endangered?"

"Calm down Kagome, don't you think that Souta and I are angry as well?"

"Who asked you Miroku!" she shouted at him and stormed off towards Inuyasha's room.

Sango...

Sango opened her eyes to see Kouga sleeping next to her, she struggled but he only held on firmly. He opened his eyes and continued his pursuit on her body.

TBC...


	12. Preplan

Chapter 12: Pre-plan

Princess Sango

Sango hugged herself and scooted away from Kouga, feeling pain everywhere. Sango tried to get up but Kouga had a strong hold on her. She whimpered and pleaded to be let go, but no chance.

Kouga held her no matter how much she begged and didn't seem to care. Sango tried to get away as Kouga held her and she continued to try to get away.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Souta...

Kagome huffed and slammed the door to Inuyasha's room. She had to think, where would Kouga take her? A hotel, the school, his house, anything was possible at the moment. She sat down on Inuyasha's be and meditated as he mind tried to reach out towards Sango.

She found her! Kagome wanted to leap out in joy but contained herself when she almost lost her. Kagome concentrated and asked Sango where she was.

Sango...

_**"Sango, it's me Kagome-chan, I'm in your mind. Where are you?"**_

Sango cried silent tears but was happy to hear Kagome's soft comforting voice again made her so happy.

"Kagome-chan please come and get me. I'm in Kouga's house, in his room. Come and save me. Please..."

Kagome...

**_"I'll get there as soon as I can. Listen to me Sango, cooperate with him and stay put. Now I have to go tell Inuyasha and we'll come and get you with Miroku. I'll see you soon and please stay safe for the baby's sake and your's!"_**

Kagome had silent tears falling down her cheeks as she wiped the away and set out to perform the task at hand.

TBC...


	13. Rescue

Chapter 13: Rescue

Princess Sango

I ran to find Inuyasha and took a long breath of air to calm myself. My cheeks were wet from crying and Inuyasha looked at me with concern while Miroku had his hands covering his face. "I-inuyasha I know where Sango-chan is. She's at Kouga's house, and she's in pain. We have to get her out of there."

Inuyasha walked over to me and put his arm around me, "We'll go get her, how did you find out?"

"I can contact certain people in my mind, and I contacted Sango. She needs to come back, Inuyasha-kun, please go get her with Miroku!" I begged him.

Inuyasha sighed, "They're alone right?"

"Yes, they should be, Kouga lives alone."

"I'll go, come on Miroku. Kagome can you at least lead us to the house, promise you won't run?"

"I promise not to, I'll stay Inuyasha-kun, just get her."

"We will, come on Miroku."

Miroku got up, he looked older and stressed out. I felt bad for him and touched his hand, "We'll get her back Miroku-kun."

"Hai." He could only answer in a whisper and it made me feel so bad.

We walked out and I quietly directed them and waited outside for them.

Miroku…

I need Sango to be okay, I need her to be okay. The baby might not be mine but I'm so attached to her that it's like they're both mine. I followed Inuyasha who picked at the lock and quietly opened the door. Carefully I followed as quietly as I was allowed and Inuyasha opened the door and there was Sango and Kouga.

When she looked up at me I gave her a weary smile. She looked tired and worn out, trying to get free of Kouga's grasps. Inuyasha swiftly came up to the bed and glared at Kouga, blushing as he took out a blanket he must have grabbed out of the last minute and slid it around Sango's body while disentangling her from Kouga.

That's when Kouga went to grab her and Inuyasha moved away. Sango held the blanket against her as Inuyasha flung her to the floor to avoid Kouga's attack. I hurried to help her and picked her up. She was in bad condition, bruises, cuts, and possibly a broken bone or two. "Sango…"

Sango smiled at me and she touched my cheek gently and smiled at me, as if I was some dream. I clung to her and walked out of the house as fast as I could, leaving Inuyasha to battle it out. Walking out of the house Kagome stood and there was an ambulance and police coming up around the bend.

Sango clung to me as the ambulance unloaded and asked me to place Sango onto the bed they had taken out. I smiled at her and kissed her head before placing her on the bed and going inside the ambulance. Then I heard a shot from behind me.

TBC…


	14. Rehabilitation

Chapter 14: Rehabilitation

Princess Sango

Kagome…

I feared the worst as I ran inside the house to find Inuyasha had a nick on the arm, with Kouga on the floor unconscious. Letting out a sigh I helped him up and the paramedics picked up Kouga and Inuyasha and I walked outside the house. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I'm sorry."

"Does the bullet hurt?"

"A little bit."

I smiled at him and hugged him as close as I could, "Oh Inuyasha-kun! I love you so much, and I don't want you to die or I would've returned home."

"Never."

I smiled up at him and just held him until a paramedic asked me if he could have a word with Inuyasha. I nodded to him and joined Sango and Miroku.

Miroku…

I was worried about her and I didn't need to say anything, she said everything for me. "I'm glad you came Miroku-kun."

"I was worried about you."

"I'm so sorry, I pulled you inside all of this right? I'm so sorry." Tears were falling down her eyes and I wiped them away.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The waist, and my other arm."

I nodded to her and just sat there, holding her hand gently as Kagome walked inside the ambulance as a paramedic came inside and closed the doors. "We're heading to the hospital now. Now miss where do you feel the pain, and what's your medical status?"

"I'm Sango Taijiya, age 15, and pregnant. Pain in my left hand and waist, I was raped."

"I see, that would explain it all. Who are your friends?"

"I'm Miroku and this is Kagome."

"Okay, nice to meet you all, but tell me how far along are you?"

"Hmm…about three weeks along."

He nodded and scribbled it down as he observed everything. I watched Sango close her eyes and I nodded to her to sleep. Then we reached the hospital where she was once again taken away but into safer and more capable hands.

TBC…


	15. Aftermath

Chapter 15: Aftermath

Princess Sango

Sango yawned as she looked over to Miroku; she was back at Inuyasha's house after a half a month in the hospital. On the other hand, she was content here, and Kouga was in prison. Miroku was asleep and Sango gently awoke him and he smiled at her. "Hey…"

"Hi there sleepy head, time to get up."

"You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about that."

"Just making sure, you."

"I know."

Miroku got up and stretched, "I'm heading down stairs, then to work, you need anything?"

"I got all the help I need here."

"Hai, I'll see you later."

That's when Sango got up and looked herself in the mirror, two and a half months and she was just starting to show. Sighing she walked out to see Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled on the couch. She shook her head and went looking for Souta, nope not here either. In fact no one was there besides Sesshoumaru and he was busy.

Sighing she made her way back to Inuyasha and Kagome as she sat down next to them.

Kagome…

I leaned against Inuyasha as Sango sat down, did she really have such a bad timing? Then again she needed company, and definitely not a gangs. I looked at her and she smiled, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Good morning to you too. What do you want to do today?"

"Just go out, I need some new clothes soon."

Then Inuyasha added his two cents in, "I can see that, Sango-chan. You're hoping for a what?"

"A girl, a girl so the baby won't look like the dad."

I nodded to her in understanding before hugging her, "At least you get a call from your parents and Kohaku-kun. I never do, not from my parents anyway."

"Yeah, I know, it seems we have too much in common Kagome-chan."

"Yes, and sometimes people so different are alike, and I don't really feel like leaving anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too."

Then I stood up and led Sango back to her room so we could decide what clothes to put away and which ones to get more of.

TBC…


	16. Owari

Chapter 16: Owari

Princess Sango

8 months…

Sango…

I looked at the child in my arms, feeling happy with the child. I had given birth two weeks ago and it ended up being a girl just like I wanted it. Then Miroku sat down next to me and kissed my forehead, "You're a smart girl."

Smiling at him I whispered back, "I know Miroku-sama."

"Don't call me that, but we're all proud of you."

"Thank you," I answered him as he swept down and kissed my lips.

Kagome…

I sighed as I walked out of the room with Sango's baby, Sakura, in my arms. Her and Miroku wanted to be alone, and I didn't blame them. **_Now if only I could have that kind of relationship…_**

Sure, her and Inuyasha were fine but she wanted the fire Miroku and Sango had. I stopped when Inuyasha stood in front of me, "Hi Kagome, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Sure, sure, look your parents called, they say they don't want you back."

"Go figure, but I'm needed here."

"Good, because now your stuff is going to be dropped off here, and you're parents are off to jail."

I looked at him fearfully.

"You're my girlfriend, do you think I want you to be sent away? Let's leave the kid in the crib and we'll go celebrate, it looks like we can rest in peace now. Everything is over and done with."

"Everything but us."

"Well…"

"We don't need to rush Inuyasha okay? Let's take it slow."

"Slow we shall then."

I smiled at him as he took Sakura in his arms and we walked into Sakura's room before going out to celebrate. I'm not going to lie to you, but from then on, problems were less, and Inuyasha and me are getting married with Sango and Miroku in June, and that's all there is, no more.

Owari


End file.
